El orgullo de una princesa guerrera
by MyBside
Summary: Bra quiere luchar, pero Vegeta se niega a entrenarla... la niña decide tomar otro camino para conseguir su propósito pero... realmente le saldrá a cuenta? Es un resumen pésimo
1. El dolor de la negativa

El cielo se había empezado a nublar en la ciudad del oeste y unas pequeñas y finas gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer mojando las calles. Por ellas corría una niña de cabellos azules de no más de doce años de edad, era tarde y tenía que volver a casa, no llevaba paraguas por lo que se estaba calando completamente.

Jamás dejaba pasar tanto el tiempo, pero aquel día había sido diferente a todos, porque había sido la primera vez que había practicado artes marciales, y debía reconocerlo, le había gustado, quizás demasiado para ser la primera vez.

Era muy diferente a su hermano, él, des del primer momento en que nació aprendió a luchar, practicaba dia sí y día también con su padre, hasta volverse realmente fuerte, un auténtico guerrero saiyan, en cambio ella, aunque siempre había sentido curiosidad jamás se le permitió luchar, ¿Tal vez por ser mujer? No lo creía, lo que sí sabía es que Vegeta, su padre, tenía un trato diferente con ella… ¿Las niñas son de los padres?

Pero aquel dia había faltado a su palabra, le habían hecho prometer que jamás lucharía, y ella lo había hecho, había estado toda la tarde practicando artes marciales junto a Pan

-FLASH BACK-

-Vaya Bra! –Exclamó una Pan más que sorprendida- Eres realmente buena! Seguro que mientes cuando dices que jamás has entrenado.

-Pero es que es la verdad, jamás he luchado, mi padre siempre se ha negado, tu misma lo sabes-

La niña de pelo azabache asintió con la cabeza y después rió entre dientes

-Aun recuerdo cuando éramos pequeñas, en el último torneo de Artes Marciales, en el que yo participé, tú dijiste que también querías y el dijo que por encima de su cadáver.

Bra cogió impulso y se subió en un muro, sentandose encima de éste con gesto pensativo.

-Lo que no me explico es por qué mi hermano sí y yo no –Dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-Quizá no quiere que te hagas daño, tu padre es muy protector contigo –Contestó Pan sentandose a su lado con una sonrisa –No crees?

-O quizá piensa que no estoy a la altura… -Masculló la de cabellos azules y después miró el reloj- Dios mio! Es tardísimo! Tengo que ir a casa, luego te llamo! –La niña saltó y empezó a correr hacia su casa-

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Encajó la llave en la cerradura, abrió y cerró con cuidado, miró al suelo, un gran charco se había formado por lo empapada que había llegado, unos segundos más tarde, Bulma se asomó.

-Bra! Pero qué..? –La mujer corrió con una toalla- Se puede saber que andabas haciendo?

-Estaba jugando con Pan en su casa –Mintió- Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era tarde, asi que vine corriendo y me pilló la lluvia.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, corre a cambiarte antes de que te resfries! –Dijo mientras revolvia el pelo de su hija sonriendo

La niña obedeció y a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba en la cocina, con ropa limpia y seca, se sentó en una de las sillas, pensativa, mientras observaba a su madre que iba haciendo la cena, finalmente después de unos minutos de silencio preguntó

-Mamá, donde está papá? –Bra se había vuelto a poner de pie-

La madre se giró mirándola con ambas cejas arqueadas –Pues en la camara de gravedad imagino- Respondió- Por qué..?

Pero ya no obtendría respuesta pues su hija se había ido corriendo hacia dicho lugar.

Lo meditó un momento antes de picar, tenía que decirle lo que realmente pensaba, aunque le costara admitirlo, debía reconocer que si su hija quería pelear, como él, no podria negarse, por sus venas también corría sangre saiyan

Se escuchaba un ruido muy fuerte, seguramente estaría entrenando con su hermano, para no variar, finalmente y mientras respiraba hondo dio dos golpes secos a la puerta.

No pasó demasiado tiempo, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y detrás estaba Trunks, era de imaginar.

-Anda hermanita, jamás pensé que te vería aquí – Dijo con una sonrisa – Que ocurre?

-Quiero hablar con papá, es importante – Dijo con voz tranquila y madura, quizá más madura de lo normal para ser una niña de su edad-

La miró durante un momento, extrañado, sabía que si queria hablar con su padre y no con su madre era porque le pasaba algo grave.

-Bueno, pasa –Se hizo a un lado y Bra pasó con paso decidido y el rostro serio, encontrandose ahora con la mirada de su padre, y no era precisamente agradable.

-Espero que sea importante jovencita, me has hecho perder un tiempo de entrenamiento bastante valioso – Dijo su padre mientras se pasaba una toalla por la cara y se sentaba –

-Es que necesito hablar contigo, solo será un momento, y… - Miró a Trunks – A solas, por favor..

Trunks se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala de gravedad para que su hermana pudiese hablar tranquilamente, aunque no dejaba de extrañarle tanto misterio.

-Y bien? – Vegeta arqueó ambas cejas – Que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?

Bra tomo aire en silencio, apretó los puños y finalmente habló.

-Quiero saber por que no quieres entrenarme como a Trunks –Seguidamente se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara que claramente recordaba que el príncipe de los saiyans era su padre.

Vegeta por su parte frunció el ceño todo lo que le fue posible –Si vas a volver a sacar el tema ya te puedes ir, no voy a cambiar de opinión, mantengo la misma posición des del dia en que naciste, no voy a cambiar ahora, Bra.

-Pero por qué no? –Notó como empezaba a subir el tono de voz pero no le importó- No puedo entender por qué con el no dudas en venir aquí y dejarte la piel durante horas y en cuanto a mí no accedes ni a enseñarme lo básico! –Frunció aún más el ceño – Es injusto!

-Basta! –Vegeta dio un golpe con el puño al lado de donde estaba sentado haciendo que Bra diera un respingo – He dicho que no y es que no! –Se levantó y se dirigió a los controles – Y ahora si eso era todo ya te puedes marchar, tengo que seguir entrenando.

La niña de cabellos turquesa fijó la mirada en el suelo, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba oyendo, unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Yo pensaba que me querías… - Susurró con una voz apenas audible – Pero ya veo que no…- Se levantó y alzó la mirada, mirando a su padre, a quien, junto a su madre, le dio la vida – Te odio! – La pequeña tenía una mirada que jamás había tenido, llena de ira y de odio, seguidamente salió corriendo de allí, llorando como jamás había hecho.

Trunks volvió a entrar y miró a su padre con gesto preocupado.

-Os he escuchado, ha sido inevitable… - Dijo el joven guerrero – Tal vez deberías…

-Entrenarla? –Dijo mirandolo con unos ojos que podrian atravesarle el alma –No pienso entrenar a Bra! Es una niña! No quiero que… -Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras fruncía los labios

-Ya papá, pero...

-Pero nada! –Dio un golpe a una de las paredes de la nave, la cual hizo un ruido fuerte – Y ahora, preparate, vamos a seguir.

El chico asintió y se puso en posición de guardia.

Mientras tanto, Bra lloraba abrazada a su cojín, tirada en su cama con las luces apagadas, en ese momento solo deseaba desaparecer, no podía entender porqué no quería luchar con ella, ahora solo tenía un objetivo, encontrar a alguien que pudiera entrenarla para convertirla en una gran guerrera, aunque sabía que eso no sería nada fácil.


	2. Kai

**2. Kai**

No recordaba cuantas horas se había pasado llorando la noche anterior, solo sabía que tenía un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza, los ojos completamente hinchados y que seguía completamente furiosa. No podía evitar dar vueltas a la conversación, si se le podía llamar así, que había tenido con su, se sentía completamente desplazada, seguro que el pensaba que nunca llegaría a aprender nada.

Se colocó el uniforme de la escuela de mala gana y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina para poder desayunar, escuchaba voces des del piso de arriba, estaban todos, se hizo el silencio cuando entró. –Buenos días – Dijo secamente y se sirvió un vaso de leche sin ni siquiera sentarse.

-Bra cariño, ¿estás bien? –Bulma giró su cuerpo para poder mirarla, aunque ella estaba de espaldas a los demás

-Perfectamente –Dijo simplemente, se bebió lo que quedaba en el vaso y salió de casa –

Bulma dirigió su mirada rápidamente a Vegeta, éste desvió la suya y Trunks carraspeó mientras se levantaba.

-Yo también me voy, llego tarde a la universidad – Sabía que estaba a punto de explotar una bomba de relojería. –Hoy vendré tarde, cuando salga pasaré por casa de Goten – No le convenía venir pronto, cogió sus cosas y se apresuró a marchar.

-La mujer de pelos azules frunció el ceño, pensativa e intentó buscar de nuevo los ojos de su marido. – ¿Que pasa aquí? – Ella también se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad-

-No pasa nada, absolutamente nada – El también se levantó y se fue, intentando evitar la situación que se le venia encima.

Mientras tanto, Bra caminaba con paso pesado hacía el colegio, cabizbaja, era igual de orgullosa que su padre, de eso no tenía ninguna duda pero… también tenía corazón. Un golpe en el hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Pan

-Llevo llamándote un buen rato, parece que estés sorda, chica –Se quejó poniéndose al lado de su amiga – ¿en que piensas?-

La niña peliazul alzó la vista al cielo y suspiro –Ayer hablé con mi padre, dije que me entrenara – Miró a su amiga-

-¿Y bien? ¿Que te dijo? –Abrió los ojos atenta-

-Que me olvidara del asunto de una vez –Volvió a fruncir el ceño al recordarlo – Pero no voy a desistir, yo también seré luchadora – Se cruzó de brazos-

-Pero ¿ Quien te va a entrenar? –Pan arqueó ambas cejas, interrogante-

-Pues no lo sé –Respondió la otra pensativa –Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, de eso estoy segura, mi hermano podría entrenarme a escondidas, o Goten…

-Ya, pero si tu padre se entera los matará, a los dos –Respondió la pelinegra-

-Bueno, también es verdad… -Lo meditó durante un momento, pero escuchó las campanadas del reloj del colegio –Vamos Pan, ¡vamos a llegar tarde!

Las clases de ambas trascurrieron con normalidad y como todos los días y por costumbre, la niña de cabellos negros no esperó a su amiga

-Y como de costumbre, hoy tampoco me ha esperado, a veces llego a pensar que tiene serrín n vez de neuronas en el cerebro – Suspiró y empezó el camino de vuelta a casa a regañadientes, sabía que en cuanto entrara tendría que dar explicaciones sobre el comportamiento que había tenido por la mañana y no le apetecía nada, así que optó dar un paseo por el bosque de las afueras para despejarse un poco, pero mientras pasaba por las calles mas alejadas del centro, notó como alguien la seguía, miró por el rabillo del ojo, eran dos hombres, iban con gafas de sol y apenas se les veía la cara, aceleró un poco el paso pero ellos también, empezó a asustarse mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle, no había absolutamente nadie, se mordió el labio inferior completamente nerviosa… ni tan solo sabía defenderse! Se desvió por otro callejón para intentar despistarlos pero no tuvo suerte y para colmo, el callejón que había escogido era sin salida, se giró lentamente y pudo ver como aquellos dos se le acercaban con una pérfida sonrisa, se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared, deseando traspasarla , podrían hacerle cualquier cosa, hasta… podrían matarla, la pequeña solo cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró a aquel par de indeseables tirados en el suelo, atrapados en unas anillas de… ¿Energía? Alzó la vista un poco y se encontró con un hombre de aspecto joven, moreno con ojos verde claro, le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-¿Estas bien pequeña? –Preguntó acuclillándose para quedar a su altura, ya que ella estaba en el suelo.

-S..Si… -Alcanzó a decir- ¿Pero como…? –Señaló las anillas de energía incrédula-

-Es una de tantas técnicas que uso, y tú, por tu aura también debes de saber algunas, y quizá más poderosas que esta.

-En realidad no se ninguna… -Agachó la vista avergonzada y el hombre arqueó ambas cejas-

-Pero tu aura dice que no eres una mortal como cualquier otra, de hecho no eres del todo humana, me equivoco?

La niña negó con la cabeza

-Soy mitad humana… mitad saiyan… -Dijo en un susurro- Mi madre es terrestre y mi padre del extinguido planeta Vegeta…

El hombre ladeó la cabeza, pensativo

-Debo reconocer que me es extraño, quiero decir, ya cuesta trabajo creer que hayan saiyans vivos aún pero mucho más raro es que se junten con mujeres humanas –El hombre ya se había sentado en el suelo mirando a Bra.

Bra se encogió de hombros –Mis padres dicen que jamás imaginaban que acabarían juntos, pero al menos ahora parece que se quieren, aunque mi padre esté insoportable la mayoría de las veces –Puso los ojos en blanco y después rió levemente, aunque estuviera enfadada con el no podía odiarle, y mucho menos dejar de quererle.

El hombre de cabellos negros sonrió también y volvió a alzar una ceja –Por tu aura, tu padre debe ser un saiyan muy poderoso –La niña asintió con una sonrisa-

-Mi padre es el príncipe Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyans, así que sí, es bastante fuerte, aunque no quiera entrenarme

Al joven le resultó imposible contener la sorpresa y un pequeño jadeo se le escapó de los labios.

-Pero entonces… ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas ninguna técnica de ataque? –El hombre no salía de su asombro-

-Mi padre no quiere que luche, no sé por qué pero no quiere, con mi hermano se tira horas y horas interminables y en cambio conmigo…-Se encogió de hombros- Ni hablar del tema.

Él frunció el ceño, pensativo, y después de algunos segundos le dijo.

-Yo me ofrezco a entrenarte, quizá mis técnicas de ataque no son igual de poderosas que las de los guerreros sayanos pero no creo que sea un desastre, además tu aura indica que tienes una gran fuerza en tu interior, así que quizá podamos sacar algo bueno –Le guiñó un ojo- Y si te preocupa lo que pueda pensar tu padre, descuida, que no tiene por qué enterarse.

A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos, alguien que accedía a entrenarla de buena gana y sin pedir nada a cambio, no podia ser mala persona ¿Verdad?

-De verdad lo harías? ¡Muchas gracias! No sé como agradecertelo, de verdad! –Se levantó de golpe con los ojos encendidos de felicidad, él solo rió-

-Tan solo déjame presentarme, soy Kai –Le tendió la mano a la niña- Y tu eres Bra, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

La joven princesa volvió a mirarlo asombrada –Así me llamo, pero como…?

-Ya lo aprenderás, todo a su debido tiempo –Respondió Kai con una amplia sonrisa – Y más vale que vuelvas a casa, seguro que tus padres estan preocupados por ti –Bra se llevó una mano al rostro –Tienes razón, si no llego pronto se preocuparán –Cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marchar

-Bra… -Susurró el joven antes de que ella marchara-

-Sí? –Respondió ella con una sonrisa-

-Me gustaría que nuestro encuentro fuera un secreto entre tú y yo, sinó alguien podría enterarse y contárselo a tu padre, entonces… ya no podrías entrenar ¿verdad?

La pequeña asintió decidida, iba a ser un secreto entre ambos, volvió a girarse pero recordó que no le había hecho la pregunta más obvia.

-Kai a que hora…? –Pero Kai ya no estaba, había desaparecido de la misma manera que había venido, en un suspiro, ella sonrió y se fue hacia su casa, feliz, porque al fin iba a conseguir lo que tanto quería, poder luchar.

Lo que ella no sabía es que Kai, su salvador, la estaba mirando con una sonrisa pérfida des de las alturas

-Al fin podré cumplir mi venganza contra Vegeta… y será más fácil de lo que creía…


	3. Primer Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 3: Primer entrenamiento**

-Entonces vas a explicarme por qué estabas tan enfadada esta mañana? –Preguntó la científica mientras removía lo que tenía puesto en la sartén.

-Ya te he dicho por quinta vez que solo me había levantado con el pie izquierdo –Y por quinta vez, mintió, tampoco pensaba decirle el por qué de su cambio de humor repentino.

-Bueno, me lo creeré porque no tengo más remedio –Sonrió la madre – Y ahora pon esto en la mesa, por favor –La niña obedeció y empezó a poner la mesa. No tardó demasiado en asomarse Trunks con una amplia sonrisa

-Que bien huele! –Desvió la mirada hacia su hermana rápidamente, seguramente aún estaba furiosa, pero no, la niña le correspondió con una sonrisa, entonces los labios del chico también se curvaron.

-Sabes que? –Dijo acercandose un poco más a el –He sacado un diez en ciencias –Seguidamente se sentó de rodillas en una de las sillas .

-Vaya, me alegro mucho enana – Le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo y se dejó caer en la silla de al lado. –Se nota que eres hija de mamá, y ya no solo físicamente, también compartís la inteligencia… -Pero calló al instante al ver que alguien carraspeaba-

-Ya se que tu hermana no se parece a mí, pero es hija mía… -Vegeta apareció tambien en la cocina, sentándose en la mesa enfrente de la niña.

-Buenas noches, papá – Dijo ella como si jamás hubiera estado enfadada, él por su parte arqueó una ceja-

-Pensaba que estabas enfadada conmigo –Afirmó el guerrero mirándola con cofusión-

-Pero ya no lo estoy, he estado pensando y creo que no importa, ya estoy bien así –Y una vez más volvió a mentir, todos debían desconocer la gran verdad, Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

-Eres igual de voluble que tu madre, además de voluble, eres bipolar –Afirmó con un suspiro- Bulma frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, sus hijos rieron a carcajadas.

Aquella noche se acostó, feliz, primero porque ya había llegado el fin de semana y por otra no podía dejar de pensar en Kai, su nuevo salvador y futuro mentor en lucha, era bastante guapo, debía reconocerlo y algo le hacía creer que tampoco era un humano común y corriente.

Con todas estas ideas se durmió.

No esperó a que los demás se levantaran, por primera vez en la historia había sido la más madrugadora con excepción de Vegeta, el ya estaba tomando su "típico" desayuno en la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas tan pronto? – Preguntó el guerrero cuando vió pasar a su hija por el pasillo rumbo a la puerta.

-Me voy con unas amigas, ayer una de ellas me dijo que tenía entradas para ir a ver un espectáculo y se me olvidó decirselo a mamá –Una mentira bastante convincente, aunque dada a la persona que le tenía que dar las explicaciones no le haría esforzarse demasiado.

-No vuelvas tarde y ten cuidado –Eso fue todo, después la niña salió fuera, rezando para que él no se diera cuenta de nada y poder seguir con su plan perfectamente trazado.

A diferencia de los días anteriores el cielo estaba perfectamente soleado, ni una nube molestando, simplemente habían rayos de sol ofreciendo toda su calidez y esplendor.

Caminó en dirección a las afueras, no sabía exactamente qué era pero algo la estaba incitando a seguir caminando, algo, como una brisa, un aliento, algo que solo la llamaba a ella. Finalmente se detuvo en un claro del espeso bosque, allí espero un rato sentada sobre una roca, mirando al horizonte, pensando… ¿Qué pensaría su padre si descubriera que había desobedecido? Probablemente diría que era una deshonra para su linaje… y a ella ¿Qué más le daba? Si total, no le enseñaba a luchar… tampoco es que la considerara demasiado importante.

Un leve roce en su hombro le hizo salir estrepitosamente de sus inoportunos pensamientos. Kai estaba ahí, con una dulce sonrisa, a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado, no me gustaría que una princesa, como tú se disgustara… -Su mano derecha se dirigió al rostro de la niña peliazul, que ahora le miraba embobada.

-No, acabo de llegar, lo que pasa es que me he puesto a pensar y…

-¿Vuelves a pensar en tu padre? –El se sentó a su lado, a ella, por más que le doliera tenía que admitir que siempre daba en el clavo, ¿Cómo podía saber tantas cosas sobre ella? Sabía toda su historia, pero llegando más lejos… sabía su manera de actuar y de pensar, conocía sus reacciones y solo se habían visto dos veces!

-Sí, pero no le doy importancia, mientras no se entere lo demás no importa –Admitió ella con una tímida sonrisa, mirando como el volvía a poderse en pie con un grácil movimiento.

-¿Quieres empezar ya? –Preguntó desviando la vista hacia ella, Bra por su parte, asintió con una sonrisa.

Descubrió tantas cosas… no tardaron demasiado en dejar a un lado las técnicas básicas de las artes marciales para poder centrarse en cosas más técnicas, la princesa saiyan aprendía a la velocidad de la luz, y no era de extrañar, había heredado el cerebro de su madre y, en el fondo, también había heredado la fuerza y la voluntad de su progenitor.

Era capaz de lanzar bolas de energia, muy parecidas a las de su padre y Trunks, solo que las suyas eran violetas, por ahí por donde pasaba una todo ser vivo moría, por su parte Kai no paraba de elogiar a la pequeña cada vez que apendía algo nuevo, no tardaron demasiado en hacer el primer combate.

Bra sentía como todo su cuerpo desprendía fuego, su piel ardía con cada golpe que daba, curiosamente ella daba más golpes de los que podía recibir, parecía otra persona, moviendose con esos gráciles movimientos, con esa rápidez extraterrestre… con el paso de los minutos sentía que cada vez estaba más ligada a su mentor, como si la estuviera atrapando, solo sabía que no quería estar lejos de él.

Pararon cuando se hizo de noche y cuando los golpes cesaron Bra ya no pensaba por si misma, Kai pensaba por ella. Había controlado todos sus sentidos.

-Escuchame bien, Bra… -Dijo, sin perder ese tono de dulzura –Hace mucho, mucho tiempo yo vivía en un planeta pacífico, todos eramos partidarios de la paz y queríamos vivir tranquilos, con nuestros familiares y amigos, pero un día… -Poco a poco, su voz se fue tornando cada vez más dura –Un día unos miserables de un planeta contiguo lo destruyeron, reduciendolo todo a un ardiente desierto… esas personas eran los compinches de tu padre, estaban ordenados por el príncipe Vegeta! –Acabó gritando –Bra, tu me ayudarás a vengarme verdad? Me ayudarás a hacer justicia? –Ella no habló, simplemente asintió con una débil sonrisa, él se la devolvió y volvío a acariciar su rostro –Así me gusta, cuando nos hayamos vengado tú podrás ser la princea de un nuevo planeta, uno solo para ti…! –Ella volvió a asentir y después ambos desaparecieron bajo un resplandor.

Después de llamar tres veces a cada una de las amigas de su hija, Bulma creyó conveniente que ya era hora de ponerse histérica.

-Vegeta, por enesima vez… -Tenía los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, evidentemente estaba al borde del colapso –Dime dónde se fue Bra…

-Vuelvo a repetir que me dijo que se marchaba con una de sus amigas, no sé cual, no tengo porqué aprenderme cientos de nombres ridículos!

-Pues deberías! Son las amigas de tú hija! –Chilló Bulma dejando que toda su ira explotara como un volcán. –Ahora haz el favor y sal a buscarla, por favor!

El aludido se levantó pesadamente del sofá, adiós a su tarde tranquila solo porque su hija seguramente se habría quedado jugando quien sabe donde y con quien y no se había dado cuenta de la hora, él también se había enfadado ahora, cuando la encontrase iba a regañarla, creía haberle dicho claramente que volviera pronto y que tuviese cuidado. Salió a la calle, apretó los puños y se empezó a elevar sobre el cielo anaranjado, ya no quedaba demasiado para que oscureciera y empezaba a hacer bastante frío "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Pensó mientras intentaba canalizar toda su energia para encontrar la de su pequeña.

Lo intentó una, dos, tres veces… pero no obtuvo absolutamente nada, ahí si se empezó a preocupar de verdad, volvió a intentarlo pero no había nada que hacer, era incapaz de sentir el ki de la niña, sabia que era débil, ya que no se entrenaba pero aún así sería capaz de encontrarlo a miles de quilómetros, tragó saliva con dificultad ya que se le había empezado a formar un nudo en el estómago ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No, ella era fuerte… De repente abrió sus ojos como platos, ella no sabía ninguna técnica para poder defenderse, ni siquiera pegar un puñetazo en condiciones! Así que con auténtica desesperación y surcando el cielo como un rayo cual tormenta empezó a buscar a su hija, rezando por que no fuera demasiado tarde.


	4. Venganza

Solo deseaba que el atardecer durara unos cuantos minutos más, o al menos, lo suficiente para poder encontrar a su hija.

Vegeta, el gran príncipe de los saiyans seguía surcando el cielo mirando hacia todas direcciones sin poder explicarse como es que le resultaba imposible dar con el paradero de una niña y más aún siendo su hija. "Bulma me va a matar si llego a casa sin ella" pensó apretando los puños, y ya no solo temía la reacción de su mujer si no que no sabría que hacer si no llegaba a encontrarla jamás, sería matarlo en vida.

Y, mientras rezaba por dentro para poderla encontrar y llevarla a casa su mente se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

_-Flash Back-_

_Pocas noches tenía la ocasión de dormir solo, Bulma había salido a una reunión en la ciudad del Norte y tardaría un par de días más en volver, por lo que él se había quedado a cargo de los dos niños, sus dos "mocosos" aunque en realidad solo tenía que cuidar a la pequeña, Bra, ya que Trunks ya estaba lo suficientemente crecidito como para cuidarse solo, así que esa noche de tormenta, después de quedarse viendo la televisión hasta que empezaron a cerrársele los párpados decidió subir al dormitorio. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró demasiado ya que justo cuando empezó a cerrar los ojos una sombra parada en la puerta lo hizo incorporar. _

_-Que haces despierta? –Preguntó el guerrero a la pequeña que estaba temblorosa frente a el._

_-La lluvia me da miedo –Susurró abrazando a su gran oso de peluche- Es como si me quisiera comer._

_El padre la miró con las cejas enarcadas, si hubiera sido su hijo el que le hubiera dicho una cosa así sabría que no habría dudado en mandarlo de nuevo a su cuarto, quejándose de que un saiyan no podía tener miedo de cosas tan insignificantes, que el nunca había tenido miedo de nada. Pero, en ese caso las cosas eran bastante diferentes, ya no por el mero hecho de que Bra fuera una niña, sino que la relación había sido completamente distinta que con la de Trunks, a ella si la vio nacer, si se había desvelado muchas noches, si se habia preocupado cuando había enfermado y se había molestado en enseñarle un poco de su idioma natal, cosas que con su hijo mayor jamás había hecho._

_-Quieres dormir conmigo? –Preguntó, aunque más que una pregunta era una afirmación ya que la pequeña no iba a negarse a quedarse con él. Asi fue como Vegeta alzó a su hija en brazos y la acurrucó a su lado, como si quisiera protegerla de cualquier peligro, ella por su parte, olvidó el osito de peluche en un rincón de la cama para abrazarse a su progenitor._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

¿Por qué le había venido ese recuerdo a la mente en ese momento? La verdad es que solo podía pensar si le estaba ocurriendo algo a su pequeña princesa. Decidió pararse un momento en el extremo del rompeolas, tal vez sería conveniente pedir ayuda, pero ¿A quien? A cualquiera de los que Bulma llamaba amigos? No, ni por asomo, solo faltaria que empezaan a recriminarle que la niña había desaparecido por su culpa, cosa que ni él estaba seguro.

Escuchó golpes, alguien se estaba entrenando? Seguramente, el mundo estaba lleno de luchadores inútiles, al fin y al cabo un trite humano, por más que se esforzara jamás se podría comparar a un saiyan como Kakarotto y mucho menos compararse a él.

Las desgracias nunca vienen solas, ese dicho se le podía aplicar perfectmante a aquella situación, se podría haber encontrado a cualquier luchador, o se podría haber encontrado con Goku y no le habría importando lo más mínimo, pero tenía que ser él, precisamente él.

-Se me hace extraño verte por aquí –Afirmó Yamcha después de percatarse que estaba siendo observado por alguien que no le agradaba en absoluto –Pensaba que solo entrenabas en la dichosa cámara de gravedad

-Y así es, pero de todas maneras a ti no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada –Respondió alzando una cja y cruzándose de brazos.

-No me digas que te has peleado con Bulma… -contraatacó el luchador con una sonrisa.

-Para tu desgracia no, no me he peleado con mi mujer –Respondió con una sonrisa ladina, si queria podía tener una lengua viperina y hacer daño a cualquiera –Estoy aquí por otros asuntos que no te incumben.

-Solo espero que jamás le hagas daño, si no no te lo perdonaría… -Masculló con los puños apretados

-Y yo solo espero que mantengas la distancia de seguridad con ella – Masculló antes de alzar el vuelo –Si no te desintegraré y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo. –Y antes de marcharse le dijo – No sé para que te sigues entrenando jamás me llegarás ni a la suela del zapato.

Ahora estaba más cabreado que antes, no es que le molestaran las palabras de aquel estúpido, jamás le prestaba atención, pero que se pusiera a defender a Bulma como si aún fuese algo suyo no le hacía ninguna gracia, por culpa de sus líos de faldas la había perdido, ahora era suya y había sido la única persona en el universo que le había bligado a ver la vida con otros ojos y no se arrepentía.

La noche cayó, como era de esperar y aún seguía sin tener noticias de su hija por ninguna parte, debía volver a la corporación y confesarle a su mujer que no había manera de encontrar a Bra, que, aunque se resistía a pensar lo peor si no encontraba su ki eso significaba algo realmente malo.

Pero Bra si que estaba y, aunque estaba allí estaba en un espacio y tiempo bastante diferentes, el tiempo no pasaba, todo estaba estático, como congelado.

Se sentía pesada, pesada y cansada, apenas podía hablar, simplemente se estiró en el césped de aquel enorme prado y cerró los ojos, se sentía extraña pero fuerte, y todo se debía a su entrenador, Kai, el único que había accedido a ayudarla, y al parecer todo marchaba bien, ahora solo tenía que hacer justicia. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando recordó las palabras de su mentor "Tu padre aniquiló mi planeta y todos sus habitantes" ¿Realmente decía la verdad? Su padre jamás había sido malo con ella, no le había gritado excepto cuando realmente lo merecía y por supuesto que nunca le había puesto la mano encima, pero, si Kai decía esas cosas xon esa seguridad tan pasmosa debía creerle, debía hacer justicia para que así fuera reconocida de una vez por todas

-Con que estabas aquí – Una voz terriblemente familiar le hizo abrir los ojos- Te he estado buscando.

-Es que no me encuentro demasiado bien –Afirmó la pequeña princesa con una mueca de dolor – Me duele mucho aquí… -Se frotó la nuca con la palma de su mano derecha, Kai sonrió ampliamente.

-Tienes una marca, algo que indica que eres mi discípula… -Sonrió sentándose al lado de ella – Es importante que ahora nos mantengamos unidos para cumplir nuestros objetivos.

-Kai… -Murmuró ella- Todo lo que me has contado sobre mi padre es verdad? Quiero decir… es mi padre y me cuesta creer terriblemente que haya matado a tanta gente como dices… -Agachó la mirada, centrándola en cada una de las hierbas del suelo.

-Sabía que me preguntarías eso tarde o temprano así que…-Se alzó repentinamente- Voy a usar una de mis tantas cualidades para enseñarte por mi mismo y para asegurarte que yo no miento.

Volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de su discípula y ambos desaparecieron bajo un resplandor.

Se encontraban años atrás, en algún lugar recóndito de algún planeta, Bra contempló horrorizada como aquella gente inocente corría despavorida intentando refugiarse en algun sitio, sin éxito, viendo como mujeres y niños morían a manos de unos seres Sinaloa y sin corazón, no podía creer lo que veía, solo queria salir de aquella horrible pesadilla, sobretodo cuando de una de las naves vio salir a su padre, con una sonrisa pérfida y triunfante.

-Debemos hacer que tu padre pague por todo el mal que ha hecho y seguro que tambien te está haciendo a ti… -Murmuró en su oído.

Su plan estaba marchando a la perfección y ya era hora de vengarse

Dispuesto a volver a la corporación Cápsula y contarle a Bulma lo que estaba pasando se dirigió con un vuelo lento, que le permitiera reflexionar, quizá si había estado equivocado con eso de no entrenarla pero no podía permitir que ella tuviera que pasar lo mismo que paso él, quería que jugase, aprendiese e hiciera la vida de niña que le correspondía, lo más normal posible.

-Vaya vaya… ¿Quién me diría que te iba a encontrar tan pronto, Príncipe Vegeta? –Kai se apareció ante él en un visto y no visto, con los brazos cruzados y sonriente, Vegeta por su parte se quedó sorprendido, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le llamaba por su auténtico nombre.

-Quien eres tú? –Se atrevió a preguntar por fin –No tengo tiempo para tonterías, tengo cosas que hacer…

-Calma, calma… -Dijo el aludido con sorna- Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar… -Se aclaró la garganta- Yo era un habitante de uno de los planetas que rodeaban el tuyo, uno de los que aniquilaste primero… -Masculló apretando los puños, Vegeta reaccionó.

-Ya sé de donde vienes, por tu poder, tú y los habitantes de tu planeta erais incluso más malvados que los propios saiyans –Masculló- Os encargabais de hacer sufrir a la gente con ilusiones ópticas, a fin de confundirlas.

-Así es –Asintió con la cabeza – Pero tu terminaste con sus vidas, asi que lo más justo es que ahora tú tambien sufras…

-Vas a matarme? –Vegeta rió con ganas – Pierdes el tiempo ya que morirías antes de intentarlo.

-Sé que yo no podría matarte, pero sé de alguien que sí –Esbozó una pérfida sonrisa –Bra, aparece!

Y con una mueca de espanto, Vegeta vio aparecer a su hija, su preciosa hija con unos ojos inyectados en sangre, con la misma sonrisa que Kai y cogida de su mano.

-Que le has hecho? –Gritó el guerrero al borde de perder los estribos-

-Solo he hecho que abriera los ojos –Dijo de manera natural – Ahora va a destruirte.

Vegeta sintió que estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla.


	5. Nunca te dejaré caer

_-¿Estás segura de que esta pequeña cosa no es tu clon?-Vegeta observaba detenidamente al bebé que sostenía Bulma en los brazos mientras le daba de comer –Porque es exactamente igual que tú._

_-Pues no, aunque te cueste creerlo no me he clonado –Dijo riendo entre dientes la aludida – Esta niña es tanto tuya como mía –Sentenció mirándole con una dulce sonrisa –Y espero que la cuides._

_-Espero que no sea tan gritona como tú, porque entonces no creo que la aguante demasiado –__Respondió soltando un leve suspiro-_

_Bra se quedó profundamente dormida y la mujer volvió a mirar a su marido -¿Quieres meterla tú en la cuna? –Preguntó con una franca sonrisa haciendo que su marido quedara impresionado._

_-Aún le haría daño –Respondió apartándose bruscamente del borde de la cama, apoyando la palma de una de sus manos en la ventana._

_-No seas tonto… -Rió levemente Bulma levantándose también con la niña entre sus brazos –No podrías hacerle daño a tú hija _

_Cuando Vegeta sostuvo a la pequeña entre sus brazos tuvo una sensación extraña, era una mezcla de sentimientos, orgullo, sorpresa y miedo, sobretodo miedo por si llegaba a lastimarla así que todo su cuerpo se tensó haciendo que el bebé lo notara y se removiera._

_-Relájate, ella lo nota –La peliazul apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de su marido mirándolo atentamente._

_La pequeña dejó de moverse de nuevo, acomodándose en los brazos de su padre y para mayor sorpresa de éste Bra esbozó una sonrisa en sueños mientras agarraba con fuerza uno de los dedos de su progenitor._

Aún no se podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, más bien se negaba a creerlo, su pequeña princesa, la que tanto adoraba estaba frente con una mirada hasta ahora desconocida, ella jamás había representado odio o ira, más bien era al contrario, era derroche de alegría y dulzura, otra cosa más heredada de su madre.

-Se me está acabando la paciencia… -Masculló el príncipe antes de apretar los puños y los dientes, volvió a mirar a Bra –Apártate Bra, por tu bien

-No –Respondió la aludida de manera tajante antes de cruzarse de brazos frente a el con una sonrisa asesina.

Fue entonces cuando él no pudo evitar un jadeo ¡Su hija tenía exactamente la misma mirada que había tenido el años atrás, cuando se dedicaba a exterminar a cualquier ser viviente que se cruzaba en su camino y no se rendía a sus pies, la misma mirada pérfida y sombría!

-Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿Verdad desgraciado? –Masculló mirando a su enemigo que estaba justo tras Bra.

-No sabes cuanto –Rió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña con delicadeza.

-No le pongas una mano encima! –Gritó y empezó a acumular energia, estaba tan rabioso por la situación que en ese momento no le importaría acabar con toda la raza humana si podía aniquilarlo a él en el proceso.

-De veras vas a luchar? –Kai le miraba con sorna alzando la barbilla, como antaño solía hacer el guerrero -¿Realmente serías capaz de atacar a tu propia hija? Bueno, ya podría suponerlo, tu no quieres a nadie… -Pero no pudo decir nada más ya que solo pudo sentir el puño de su enemigo en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder violentamente unos cuantos metros.

-Vas a pagarlo muy caro… -Susurró y volvió al lado de Bra, diciéndole algo en una especie de lengua extraña la cual hizo que levantara uno de sus brazos formando una de sus bolas de energía de color violeta.

-Bra, por última vez, apártate, es una orden! –Gritó Vegeta – No quiero hacerte daño!

-Vas a morir –Susurró ella antes de hacer impactar la bola contra su progenitor, haciendo que éste la pudiera esquivar por los pelos.

-Así que va enserio ¿Eh? –Vegeta sonrió ladino – Entonces no me queda otra opción – Se precipitó sobre Bra, no para hacerle daño, lo único que quería era que reaccionase, Kai la estaba controlando de alguna manera y tenía descubrir el modo de librarla y que dejara de sufrir.

En el momento que la agarró de la muñeca ella le soltó una patada en el estómago que le hizo retorcerse de dolor ¿De donde había sacado tanta fuerza bruta? El imbécil de Kai se había encargado de prepararlo todo hasta el mínimo detalle. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al siguiente ataque y esta vez cayó al suelo bruscamente, se llevó una mano a la boca, sangre, su hija había sido capaz de hacerle sangrar, igual no era tan malo y sí que tenía un gran potencial el cual podía exprimir. Volvió a alzarse, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Recuerdame que cuando vuelvas a ser tú te castigue por lo menos un mes sin salir… -Dijo sin perder la sonrisa sarcástica y volvió a ser golpeado brutalmente.

No podia defenderse, ¿Iba a golpear a su hija? No, en todo caso debía matar al gusano que la estaba usando y controlando contra su voluntad, pero si lo hacía jamás sabría como liberar a Bra, así que solo le tocó recibir golpes y más golpes.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes? –Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño mientras sus ojos aún se volvían más rojizos.

-No seas tonta –Respondió – No puedo ponerte una mano encima, nunca te haría daño, recuerda, yo nunca te dejaría caer, verdad?

Bra abrió los ojos en ese momento, recordando el porqué de aquello, "jamás te dejaría caer", ¿Dónde lo había oído? Y durante unos segundos, la verdadera Bra se adueñó de su propio cuerpo.

_Era una tarde muy calurosa en la ciudad del Oeste, incluso demasiado para estar en primavera, por lo que Trunks no había tardado en meterse en la gran piscina para nadar un rato y disfrutar del agua, Vegeta, por su parte, cansado de la cámara de gravedad también decidió darse un baño para relajarse un rato._

_Bra estaba en el borde de la piscina mirando el agua mientras se mordía el labio inferior, asustada, quería bañarse pero el agua le aterrorizaba y ahí había demasiada y con demasiada profundidad._

_-¿No quieres bañarte?-Vegeta se había acercado al borde donde justo estaba la pequeña –Hace mucho calor._

_-Pero no llevo flotador y si me tiro me ahogaré… -Murmuró más para ella misma que para él._

_-Si yo te cojo no creo que te ahogues –Respondió con una sonrisa-_

_-¿De verdad me sujetarás? –Bra esbozó una amplia e ilusionada sonrisa-_

_-Claro, yo jamás te dejaría caer –Y después de esto Bra se tiró a la piscina, sin importarle demasiado ya que sabía que su padre la cogería y no la dejaría que se ahogara._

Se le escapó una lágrima, ¿Realmente valia la pena todo esto? ¿Iba a sacrificar toda su vida solo por vengarse de su padre? Se quedó con el brazo estirado, estático mientras en la palma de su mano sostenía otra bola de energía.

-¿A que estás esperando? Acaba con él, está muy débil! –Espetó Kai impaciente, Bra giró su rostro para dedicarle una mirada torturada.

-No puedo hacerlo… -Dijo en un hilo de voz- Yo no puedo matar a mi padre ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Bra, recuerda lo que acordamos! Tú me lo debes, yo te he enseñado todas estas técnicas de lucha, todo lo poderosa que eres ahora es gracias a mi! Debes pagármelo!

-Pues si es así prefiero ser normal, sin ningún tipo de fuerza! –Gritó mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse y empezaba a temblar, asustada –Quiero acabar con esta pesadilla- Murmuró tapándose el rostro.

-Ya está bien Kai –Masculló Vegeta – Reconoce que has perdido, déjala libre – El aludido por su parte estalló a reír en una carcajada cínica

-No estés tan seguro, querido príncipe… -Kai pronunció unas palabras y al instante Bra escupió un alarido aterrador mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca retorciéndose de dolor.

-Basta! –Gritó Vegeta con todas sus fuerzas incapaz de seguir observando como su hija se moría del dolor y no era capaz de hacer nada por ayudarle.

-Bra lleva una marca en la nuca, es mi marca –Kai se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, indiferente –La controlo a través de ella, lo que acaba de sentir ahora es una especie de descarga, no me imaginaba que se pudiera resistir a mi embrujo, la admiro, sinceramente es digna de ser tu hija, tiene mucho valor –Esbozó una cínica sonrisa- Lástima que no vaya a vivir lo suficiente como para poder contarlo –Vegeta se quedó estático cuando escuchó la última parte de la sentencia ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Pensaba que solo querías acabar conmigo! –Respondió de manera violenta

-No seas estúpido ¿Para que podía necesitarla? Me ha servido para el plan, incluso mejor de lo que imaginaba, ahora me desharé de ella como también me desharé de ti, aunque que triste ¿Verdad? No te podrás encontrar con ella en el otro mundo, ya que dudo que pueda a ir al infierno…

-Cállate! –Le cortó Vegeta proyectando una gran bola de energia con las pocas fuerzas que tenía –Yo sí que voy a mandarte a ti al infierno de una vez por todas!

-Permíteme dudarlo –Respondió Kai, proyectando también una gran cantidad de energía –Si esa bola me intenta tocar un solo pelo haré que tu hija muera desgarrada del dolor aquí mismo siendo tú testigo de primera fila –Vegeta bajó la mano y contempló horrorizado como su hija aún se retorcía.

-¿Algo que añadir antes de irte al otro mundo? –Rió Kai antes de mandarle la gran bola de energia

-Si, que espero verte en el infierno tarde o temprano para que recibas lo que te mereces –En ese momento cerró los ojos, había fracasado como guerrero, como marido y sobretodo como padre, no había sido capaz de ayudar a su propia hija, así que con un último suspiro esperó la bola.

Pero en lugar del impacto solo escuchó un grito, abrió los ojos lentamente y contempló como su hija se había puesto entremedio de la bola y él.

Después solo se escuchó una brutal explosión haciendo que Kai desapareciera con una última sonrisa, victorioso.


	6. Seis Días

**Capítulo 6 : Seis**** Días**

Sentía una calidez agradable, los ojos le pesaban pero, en ese momento no le importaba, estaba tan bien durmiendo así que le daba igual si no volvía a despertar jamás, sólo quería seguir sintiendo esa ligereza en el cuerpo por el resto de su eternidad.

-Estoy muerta, ¿Verdad? –Bra pensó que aquella sensación solo se podía sentir estando a las puertas del mismísimo cielo, en ese momento creyó que no había estado tan mal interponerse entre su padre y aquella bola de energía maligna con total de salvarlo.

Pero no todo pasa siempre como nosotros creemos.

-No, no estás muerta, pero cuando acabe todo esto desearás estarlo, vas a estar castigada por el resto de tus días.

Bra abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió que todo le daba vueltas y, se incorporó levemente luchando con la pesadez de su cuerpo, allí se encontró con la dura mirada de su padre que la observaba sentado en el borde de la cama, se quedó callada unos segundos, intentando asimilar donde estaba. No, no estaba muerta, y no estaba en el más allá, sinó en su propia habitación.

-Papá! –Gritó finalmente deshaciéndose de la fina sábana de seda, abrazándole con fuerza, por un momento había creído que no volvería a verle jamás.

Pero el, a su vez, no correspondió el abrazo, si no que se quedó estático, tenso y sin ni siquiera rozarla, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos con un fuerte suspiro, tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, finalmente la presión le pudo y empezó a llorar en silencio.

_[Su corazón, que está tan dentro,_

_respiro,_

_este dolor,_

_que llevo dentro, tan dentro,_

_en mi corazón,_

_explota fuerte,_

_conmigo,_

_este dolor,_

_que llevo dentro, suspiro… ]_

-Por qué lloras? –Preguntó finalmente Vegeta mientras su mirada se perdía a través de la ventana que tenía justo enfrente

-Porque estoy completamente magullada, me duele la cabeza y porque me siento idiota –Murmuró entre sollozos alzando el rostro para mirarlo de nuevo, solo obtuvo un suspiro por su parte así que optó por no decir nada más.

-¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti? ¿Cómo te crees que me sentí cuando te vi aparecer junto a Kai? Creeme que los golpes no me dolieron nada en comparación a sentirme obligado a contemplar como te desgarrabas del dolor en mis narices, y, cuando te pusiste en medio para salvarme y luego te recogí del suelo, medio moribunda, creí que me iba a enloquecer –Seguía con la mirada perdida en algún rincón del exterior, pero al instante clavó su mirada en la de su hija.

-Yo apenas recuerdo nada… -Respondió bajando la mirada, avergonzada – Solo sé que estaba entrenando con él y de repente todo se me tornó borroso y también recuerdo que me habló sobre ti y me enseñó algo absolutamente terrorífico –El saiya alzó una ceja –

-Que te ha hablado sobre mí? Qué dijo ese payaso? –Preguntó alzando con el dedo índice el mentón de su hija para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Si… -El cuerpo se le tensó al recordar aquel episodio tan desagradable - Me contó que tú habías sido un asesino sádico que te encantaba robarle la vida a los demás solo con fin de divertirte –De repente empezó a temblar y se llevó ambas manos al rostro –Yo ya no sé que creer!

Vaya, lo había descubierto, pero lo había hecho de la manera más desagradable que había podido esperar, había pensado en contárselo el mismo cuando creciera un poco más pero ya que estaban de confesiones no le quedaba más remedio que decirle toda la verdad.

-En ese caso voy a contarte la verdad, ya no tiene sentido que siga ocultando algo que no tiene razón de ser – Carraspeó, se le acababa de formar un nudo en la garganta, y es que no era agradable hablar de eso con su hija. –Kai tiene razón, yo me dediqué a conquistar planetas, borrando cualquier tipo de vida sobre ellos, a fin de quedármelos aunque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con ellos, me resultaba divertido, seguramente maté a varios millones de personas antes de llegar a la tierra, simplemente por mi ambición, mi afan de superación, deseaba que todo el mundo se rindiera a mis pies, y, el que se interponía en mi camino era eliminado de inmediato.

-Mamá sabe todo esto..? –Respondió Bra incrédula, Vegeta solo pudo soltar una carcajada.

-Claro que lo sabe, puesto que cuando yo llegué a la Tierra fue solo para poder acabar con la vida de Goku y de paso llevarme la vida de todos los terrícolas, incluida la de tu madre –Sonrió ladino – Aunque las cosas suelen cambiar ya que luego sin quererlo me acabé enamorando, ella ha sido la única que ha podido cambiarme un poco, no reniego de mi sangre de saiyan, para nada, pero ya no le encuentro sentido a eso de matar por matar, además tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme… -Y por primera vez en el día la pequeña obtuvo una muestra de afecto cuando Vegeta posó la palma de su mano en la cabeza de ésta.

-Entoces ahora no serías capaz de matar a nadie? –Preguntó arqueando ambas cejas-

-Supongo que deberían hacerme enfadar muchísimo para que deseara matar a alguien sin pensar en nada más, como es el caso del monstruo de Kai –Masculló al recordarlo y en recordar el poco tiempo que tenía para poder encontrarlo, acabar con él y liberar la vida de su hija, que ahora colgaba de un hilo.

-Oye papá ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –La pregunta le sacó estrepitosamente de sus pensamientos –Tendría su lógica que estuvieras furioso conmigo por haberte desobedecido, deberías estar decepcionado.

-Digamos que solo estoy un poco enfadado –Sonrió de nuevo, abrazándola, ella esbozó una mueca de dolor al sentir un pinchazo en la nuca, llevó la mano hasta ella pero fue apartada bruscamente por la de su padre

-No te toques, llevas una marca ahí, la que te puso Kai cuando te puso bajo su merced, tengo que encontrarlo para que se te vaya, y solo tenemos 6 días, si no lo encontramos en ese tiempo morirás.

-Y nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlo –Vegeta desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta observando que Trunks y Goten estaban apoyados en el marco de ésta con los brazos cruzados.

-Trunks, Goten! –Exclamó la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa-

-Hay que ver la que has organizado, enana, siempre te estás metiendo en líos –Trunks se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrazó a su hermana pequeña

-Vosotros dos manteneos al margen –Respondió Vegeta cortante.

-No papá –Trunks frunció el ceño – Se trata de Bra, mi hermana y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados –

-No te preocupes, entre todos encontraremos el paradero de ese miserable –Respondió Goten con una sonrisa –Trunks se levantó de un brinco y junto a su amigo cerraron la puerta, dejando de nuevo a padre e hija solos.

-Ahora trata de descansar y sobretodo evita tocarte la nuca –Vegeta también se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, pero la mano de su hija le detuvo.

-Papá, tengo miedo… -Susurró con los ojos llorosos de nuevo-

-No te preocupes –Y sus labios se posaron en la frente de su hija – Tu tan solo quédate aquí y no hagas más tonterías –Y cerró la puerta-.

Meditó durante un momento la conversación que había tenido con su pequeña y ssi, debía reconocer que había cambiado radicalmente, si su "yo" del pasado le viese ahora seguramente se echaría a reír sin parar alegando que era un inútil. Se dirigió en la cocina pero se quedó quieto al escuchar resignado unos sollozos ahogados, lo peor, es que sabía de quien eran.

Bulma, sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina, se llevó a los labios el último cigarrillo que le quedaba en la caja, observó el cenicero, estaba a rebosar y se preguntó cuanto tiempo hacía que no fumaba así, también se preguntó a si misma cuando había llorado tanto. Vegeta entró pero no dijo nada, a veces el silencio era el mejor amigo, así que sentó en el taburete de al lado y con su dedo pulgar e índice se pellizco el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, estaba agotado.

-¿Se va a salvar? –Bulma habló, pero apenas se le entendía, su voz estaba ahogada por el llanto y la impotencia

-Claro que sí, voy a hacer lo imposible para que así sea –Respondió el en voz baja, como si quisiera convencerse a si mismo más que a su mujer.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba así, ¿Sabes? –Bulma alzó la mirada, pero Vegeta deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, ya que aquella mirada desgarrada de su esposa le sentó como el peor de los golpes. –Creo que la última vez que estuve así fue cuando te perdí por culpa de Buu –Esbozó una triste sonrisa –Me negaba a creer que te habías ido de mi vida.

El solo suspiró, no sabía que decir, solo podía mirarla, jamás la había visto así, incluso muchas veces se preguntó si aquella mujer que derrochaba vitalidad había llorado alguna vez, así que sin previo aviso, y haciendo que el cigarrillo cayera al suelo, abrazó a su mujer como nunca lo había hecho.

-Vamos a salir de esta Bulma, te lo prometo – Murmuró sobre su pelo, dejando que ella llorara desconsolada entre sus brazos.


End file.
